elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Lab Rats: Elite Force Petition
On August 14, 2016, [[User:OfficialBrandonF|'OfficialBrandonF']] started a petition to get ''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' renewed for a second season. As of December 1st, 2019, the petition has over 5,180 supporters.Change.org - Renew Lab Rats: Elite Force for Season 2 Currently, the series never got renewed despite the petition having a strong amount of signatures, but there is still some hope left in fans for the series to get its proper conclusion, whether it being in the form of a movie, an animated feature, or a second season. However, many fans are wanting the third option. History The petition was created on August 14, 2016; about two months before the series was canceled by Disney. Signature Count The petition, as of December 1st, 2019, has a total of 5,180 signatures and counting from Elite Force fans all over the world. Update Status from Elite Force Creators November 10, 2018: Brandon Frangipani tweeted to Chris Peterson, asking if a potential revival of the series could be put on the new Disney+ streaming service. Peterson then replied that if it were up to the crew, they would have many more episodes, and ended the reply, stating never say never.https://twitter.com/CPetey222/status/1061368667542179840 The update above from Chris states that there is still a possible chance of the series being renewed, despite a revival not being official as of yet. Possible Ideas If There Were a Second Season *There would be a new main antagonist, with the top casting choice being Aaron Paul (Breaking Bad). **The big bad would be a parody mix between Cicada from the fifth season of The Flash and Prometheus from the fifth season of Arrow. *There would be some conflict between Skylar and the rest of the Elite Force about something major. *Skylar may get her Portal Creation power back. *Kaz might develop Electrokinesis and Oliver might Geokinesis *Rodissius could have possibly died from being attacked by Bree. *The cliffhanger will have a proper conclusion in the season premiere. **The season premiere will also be a 1-hour/2-part event called We Shall Rise Again. **The second season should be awesome. *There could be a possible "villain of the week" thing, where a different villain shows up in each episode. *Leo, Adam, and Daniel can possibly return. *Adam and Leo might join the Elite Force *Daniel Power Replication might allow him to replicate both superpowers and bionic abilities. *Kaz or Oliver could make a risky attempt to save Douglas' life in the premiere. *Horace, Alan, Optimo, and Hapax could appear, as well as some other superheroes from Mighty Med Hospital who might still be alive. *Other villains from the previous two shows could return, whether it would be villains who were locked up, such as Sebastian, Lexi, Tank, Dr. Gao, and Mr. Terror, or the main antagonist could resurrect deceased villains with his powers, such as Marcus, Krane, Giselle, and Troy for example. *Michael Jai White, who portrayed Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger in the second and seventh seasons of Arrow, could possibly portray Razor Claw as a recurring villain. **Razor Claw would be the main antagonist of the first half in Season 2, while Wakabe would be the main antagonist of the second half. *There could be a possibility of the series going the Arrow route, with flashbacks to Mighty Med and Lab Rats and/or flashforwards to what could come next in the Elite Force Universe. *The other shapeshifter children besides Reese, Roman, and Riker could have recurring or minor roles. *The revival could or could not be animated. *King Dreydus would be the main villain of the two or three part Caldera/Skylar Storm arc. *Mighty Med could be rebuilt. *The premiere could be set at least a couple of years later after ''The Attack''. **This would feature Chase in exile while the some of the team would try and find him. References Category:Petitions